But She's A Gilmore
by zozo42
Summary: Set during the Season 5 episode "But I'm a Gilmore". Just some of Logan's random musings about the events at that dinner.


__

Disclaimer: not mine, I wish.

_AN: New story, popped into my head while watching the episode. I love Rory and Logan. So, here it is._

**

* * *

****But She's a Gilmore**

"Uh, yeah, tomorrow," he replied over his shoulder.

As he walked away he could feel her anxiety, her confusion, but he was thankful that she let him be. This was something he needed to work out on his own.

He bought a coffee from the first coffee cart he saw, handing the vendor a 10 dollar bill and walking away before he got given his change.

He wandered aimlessly through Yale, his breath steaming in front of him in the frigid air. Leaning against a low brick wall, which he presumed was as old as the rest of Yale; he took a sip of coffee. It tasted like her, the coffee, and of course it should it was practically all she drank. He stared down at the cup as if it would provide him with the answers he was searching for. But how could it, when he didn't even know the questions?

He replayed the events of the night in his mind as he listened to the night around him. Despite the late hour he could still hear voices and cars in the street beyond Yale's gates. But the only sound he was really listening to was the sound of his mother and grandfather's voices in his head.

"_You come from two totally different worlds."_

"_It would never work."_

He groaned as their voices resounded from his memory. _Way to ruin a good thing, Mom, Grandpa._

He pushed away from the wall and walked away, throwing his, now cold, cup of coffee into the first bin he passed.

"_I'm a Gilmore!"_

Even Rory's voice had a place in his head.

He stopped mid step. He didn't know what his parents were on about, she _was _a Gilmore, if they wouldn't get to know her for the brilliant girl she was then surely her name, her family should be enough for them? He put his foot down on the ground and continued walking. His parents liked Emily and Richard well enough; they actually got on quite well for society, what was their problem? He groaned in frustration running fingers through his hair as he worked to understand what he felt should have been obvious.

Gilmore and Huntzberger, what could be a more perfect society match? It was like that arranged marriage between the princess of Spain and the king of France back in 1478 or whenever it was, Finn was the history buff, all he'd managed to pick up was what Finn had recited to him their freshman year after he'd let Finn practice with him when they'd lived together with Colin. He smiled at the thought; freshman year had been amazing. College had been everything he'd hoped for. His classes were intriguing, girls had fallen at his feet, not that he cared about the girls now, and the freedom living away from his parents had provided made it all even better. But what he loved most was that around exams the dorms would quieten down, there would be no parties, no dates, no drinking. For all of those 2 weeks the only sound in their dorm had been the turning of pages as they'd crammed for the exams they hadn't managed to escape from. His smile widened into a grin as he thought about how they were perceived. Most people thought he, Colin and Finn had been immature trust fund kids who didn't have a brain cell between them and spent their whole time partying. But in actual fact, they were smart; they spent their time studying so they could do well. They knew the only way you'd get somewhere in life is not your name, but your brain.

"_Josh isn't marrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune, you are." _

He'd said it himself. That's what this was all about. Marriage. His marriage. To her. That's what had his family in a fuss. If she were their daughter she'd be perfect. But for marrying their son she was completely wrong.

But who said they were going to get married anyway? Just because she was his first real girlfriend didn't mean they were heading down the aisle or anything. People had heaps of boyfriends and girlfriends before they got married, didn't they?

He stopped as he noticed where he was. Outside her dorm. He looked through her window and saw her talking animatedly on her cell, to her mother, he assumed, she was the only one with whom Rory could have a conversation with at such a pace. Her face was set in a frown and he could tell she still had her shoes on, giving her the extra 2 inches that made her height level with his.

He walked around to the entrance of Branford hall and down the hall to her door, where he knocked and then waited for her.

As he realised where his, previously presumed, aimless wanderings had taken him, he smiled. Yes, he was going to marry her.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it.  
__Reviews are like cookies, and I'm the Cookie Monster._


End file.
